


Walk in another direction 走向异路

by tiandlzz



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Son Goku (Dragon Ball), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiandlzz/pseuds/tiandlzz
Summary: 一个赛亚人突然出现并不顾本人意愿而将悟空拽进了宇宙。问题是这个赛亚人并不是原本剧情里的那个。而且他还提早了5年。
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 3





	Walk in another direction 走向异路

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Walk in another direction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690523) by [Thesaurus_with_no_words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesaurus_with_no_words/pseuds/Thesaurus_with_no_words). 



> Fork in the road AU（我不太清楚这是指的什么，这个标题我只搜到小薄本。。。虽然不重要吧）  
> ABO（非典型性ABO，说是ABO，实际上是AB，而Beta就是omega的功能，暂时不存在omega这一类）  
> Mpreg（ABO梗自然就有怀孕）  
> 贝吉塔星还健在。  
> 再次警告，是贝卡！  
> 赛亚人出现在地球的时间较原作提前了五年。
> 
> 因为是翻译，所以翻译腔（抱歉！  
> 如有错译，一定是我没有beta的错，请务必告诉我更正。  
> 原文目前更新到43章，是超级大长篇，虽然可惜是个坑。。。但依然非常经典又有趣，甚至可以说是ao3上空受的镇圈文了，谢谢Thesaurus_with_no_words老师所塑造的世界！希望老师未来有一天能回来填坑【哭哭  
> 翻译速度慢，因为我同时也有自己想写的东西要写:D

****地球；于第23届天下武道大会的几天后：** **

大海犹如平静的晶面映出天空的模样，只有几朵蓬松的白色羔羊般的云慵懒地漂流。武天老师休憩在他那惯常的椅子上，椅子在他那惯常的棕榈树下，他终于可以松口气了，不用再去忧心他的徒弟或者涉及徒弟们的麻烦事。

和惯常的一样，这并不会持续太久。

 ** **“武——天——老——师——！”**** 活泼的声音自头顶呼喊而出，武天老师不得不叹了口气。和平时光就这样没了。

“悟空啊。”在少年从那金黄色的云上跃下踩在沙滩上后，他打了声招呼，“真吃惊会看到你出现在这里，我还以为你是要去结婚的？”

悟空抓了抓头发，似乎有些羞怯。“是啊……我以为我 _已经_ 结婚了呢，但是好像还要签什么字，举办派对之类的。”

“噢？”武天老师嘀咕着走向前门，想着给这位客人找点喝的。“听着不赖啊，说到派对的话。我们都有受邀请是吧？”

他听到悟空跟着他走了进来。“哎，我都不知道。派对上还要搞定所有这些具体事情，琪琪说我必须学会跳舞，她想要我穿上非常不舒服还拘谨的衣服，我好像还不允许在演讲前吃任何东西。”悟空坐到客厅桌子边发着牢骚。“结婚太复杂了。”

武天老师笑了起来。“所以你就逃到这里来了。”

“就只一小会儿，等琪琪不生气了就走。没关系吧？”悟空请求道。

“唔……”武天老师将一杯甜柠檬水放到他徒弟面前，说，“我个人来说是没关系，克林回来肯定会很高兴看到你，但是从你未来妻子身边逃跑大概不会是长久之计啊。”

悟空闷闷不乐地将他的头枕在桌子上。“我们都还小的时候她人更好点。”

“啊我倒是觉得她长大后更好哦，特别是胸部，嘿嘿嘿嘿……”

悟空无视了他的师傅，改将注意力放在柠檬水上面。就在他喝光他这杯时，克林回来了，怀里满满当当抱着食物。另一件惊喜是，布尔玛也和他在一起。

“喂我们回来——悟空？！”克林停了下来，惊得一个番茄从杂货袋里也咕噜咕噜滚了出来。悟空轻巧地将番茄捡了起来，微笑着将它放了回去。

“哟！”悟空咧嘴一笑。

布尔玛将挡住门的克林一把挤开。“悟空？我的天……我没想到能这么快在这里看到你。”

“他从未婚妻那里逃走了。”武天老师告诉他们。

“哦听起来真是前途光明。”克林咕哝着走进厨房。

“真的吗悟空？”布尔玛在悟空羞怯发笑的时候叹了口气，“感觉我都毫不吃惊了。”

“你在这里做什么啊布尔玛？”悟空问道，试图把话题转移到别人身上。

“她就是刚又跟雅木茶吵了一架。”克林拿着更多的玻璃杯和柠檬水从厨房出来后陈述道。

布尔玛低哼了声但并没有否认，相反她径自坐到了悟空身边，“我真为琪琪感到难过。男生居然能这么傻。”她哀怨地说。

从这里开始谈话就往不同的话题上靠了，轻松地在老友们之间转来转去，武天老师大部分时间里则是在一边看他的杂志，仅仅偶尔插几句回答。

就在他们讨论到晚饭应该做什么，以及在兰琪出发去见天津饭之后究竟该谁来掌厨的时候，悟空猛地僵住了，飞快转过头望着南方。

“怎么了吗？”看到克林和武天老师也僵住的时候布尔玛问道。

“有人过来了，速度很快。他们……非常强。”悟空说。

“是比克吗？！”布尔玛尖叫起来，已经开始思考她逃跑时能开着直升机飞多快了。

“不……”悟空吞了下口水，紧张地舔了舔嘴唇。“是更厉害的人。”

“这、这、这 _什么_ 夸张的力量啊？！”克林问道，冷汗在他的脖子上凝聚。

所有人都站了起来，踉跄地跑出屋外，刚好见到一个身着怪异护甲的陌生人降落在沙滩上。

陌生人用冰冷的黑眼睛在面前的人群中扫了一眼，挡在他眼前的奇怪装置发出尖锐的哔哔声，随后锁定在悟空身上。

在看到少年的时候，一抹令人不安的微笑缓慢浮现在他的脸上。“啊啊，找到你了，卡卡罗特。你现在都在搞些什么……”他笑了起来，其他人都紧张地看着他，一根棕色的尾巴伸出缠在了他的腰上。

“你——！”悟空吸了口气。

陌生人咧嘴一笑。

****宇宙间，猎户座悬臂，一周前：** **

这位赛亚人唤醒飞船的内部通讯时机器嗡嗡响起恢复了运作。干掉的血迹和汗渍覆盖了他的太阳穴，但他暂时忽略了这点。屏幕闪烁着，他等着这次长距离呼叫连接成功。终于，屏幕清晰起来，另一个赛亚人出现在里面。

_“贝吉塔王子！你没事啊。你没有准时回报让我们都很担心。那巴说——”_

“我不在乎那巴说了什么。我找到了海盗团。他们似乎曾经跟弗利萨接触过，但他们证明只是一群毫无利用价值的家伙。一点有用的信息都没有。”他朝一边吐了口血水。虽然他不会大声承认，但在这些人的飞船上跟他们交涉时碰上了麻烦，他的大部分交涉技巧都派不上用场，差点让他把船体打穿一个洞。“告诉达列斯，下次他最好提供个更有用的情报，否则我会亲自把他揍翻。”

屏幕上这另一个赛亚人叹了口气。 _“唔，这结果倒是不出所料。你现在在哪儿？”_

贝吉塔皱着眉检查了他的坐标，很快就因为发现他距离跑出太远而生起气来。他将坐标发送了出去，飞快抓过一块布好让他擦掉淌下他太阳穴的血。

_“这个区域……看来你离地球很近。”_

“地、地球？那他妈的是什么？”贝吉塔将赃布扔掉时低声吼道。

 _“一个相当低等但又非常富饶的星球，我们还没有在那里确认生还者，而根据我们的记录……”_ 另一个赛亚人在读到他手里其中一个屏时声音小了下去，表情变得有点复杂。

“说重点，拉蒂兹。”贝吉塔命令道。

_“……是我兄弟被送过去的地方。”_

“你的兄弟？”贝吉塔哼了哼鼻子。“他还没死么？”

屏幕上的拉蒂兹皱起眉有些担忧起来， _“唔，估计本来不应该把他忽略掉的，但也没人真的去确认过……”_

“如果你那么好奇的话，那就自己去确认。”贝吉塔回答，‘别浪费我时间’的意味浓厚。

_“本来是想去的，但是考虑到那个区域过于偏远，没别的理由我们就没去……”_

贝吉塔闭上眼叹了口气，他们没法承受在无用功上浪费时间的代价，特别是粗心的举动可能导致毁灭。

“好吧。”贝吉塔说，“我会去看看。即使确认到他还活着，也很有可能证明是彻底的浪费时间。”他恼火地皱着眉提取出关于地球的信息与坐标。“无论如何我之后都会去8号检查站。你最好到时候准备好合适的食物，毕竟你让你的王子为你去做了如此低级别的工作。”他威胁道。

拉蒂兹大着胆子笑了。 _“大部分C队成员也会去那儿。到时候再见吧。”_ 他说着，通讯屏幕随后变暗。

贝吉塔查看了下仍显示着的信息与坐标，将飞船设置为了自动驾驶，然后去往小型治疗仓处理他的擦伤。他谨慎缓慢地在这个未知区域行驶，然而到他抵达地球依然只需要七天不到的时间；这时间足够他来检查并计划下阶段的行动。他朝屏幕瞄了一眼。

“卡卡罗特，么。”

****地球，现在：** **

贝吉塔审视着拉蒂兹的弟弟所拥有的身形。他们长得并不是特别相像，他倒觉得这对卡卡罗特来说是件好事。面前这位赛亚人比他期许的还要更为年轻，贝吉塔突然记起来了，卡卡罗特曾是被送出去的最后的以及最年幼的小孩。

贝吉塔挺惊讶他没有像其他大部分送去侵略的婴儿那样被杀掉。但看看史考特，他的战斗力也许能解释这个情况。

“你到底在做些什么啊，卡卡罗特？战斗力数值真可怜。而且还跟人类厮混在一起。歼灭人口的命令虽然暂时是收了回去，但这也太荒唐了。”贝吉塔说着，虽然年轻的赛亚人继续用着不解的眼神瞪着他。

“你——你 ** **是**** 谁？为什么你要一直叫我卡卡罗特？我的名字是悟空。为什么你会有尾巴？”卡卡罗特问道，眼睛大睁且警惕。

贝吉塔盯着他，“你在开玩笑么。难不成你在小时候撞坏了头？”

“的确没错。为什么你会知道？”

贝吉塔目瞪口呆了。那句话他本来只是打了个比方，“你——”他自己打断了自己的话，一只手揉了揉前额。“你居然失忆了。太棒了。”

xXx

在陌生人跟他说话的时候，悟空伸出一只手试图将他的朋友们挡在身后。他不知道这个人是谁，但他能感觉到这个人身上巨大的力量；并非其他人可以阻挡的力量，他怀疑 ** **他自己**** 可能也没法阻挡。

“别再用那个古怪的名字叫我了！我的名字是悟空！你到底是谁？！”他生气地吼道。

面前的人没精打采地瞪着他，“是啊。我可没时间处理这个。我本来是想着，你这样可怜的战斗力，干脆把你丢下不管好了，但考虑到我大老远已经来了——”他的速度快到悟空眨眼间都跟不上，立即就重新出现在了他面前，手也早已抓住了悟空的道服。“——你要跟我走。”

在悟空想方设法防御之前，一记沉重的拳头就击中了他的腹部，让他气都喘不过来而痛苦地屈身。“嘎啊啊！”

悟空跌进了袭击者的怀里，完全无法呼吸的样子。他感觉到这个陌生人牢牢地抱住了他，但在他带着悟空飞走之前，一枚气弹朝着他的头袭来，迫使他不得不采取防御。

“喂！放开他！”克林喊着，双手抬起维持着发射气弹的姿势。

悟空察觉到这个男人叹息了声。“真的么？你们想要抵抗？真有意思。”他朝着反抗者举起没有抱着悟空的那只手，夸张的能量聚集在手中，瞄准了悟空最好的朋友，此时悟空总算恢复了些力气强行挣脱开，离开了陌生人的掌控。

他面朝天倒在了沙子上，挣扎着爬起的时候他听到布尔玛喊着他的名字。

“现在你也要抵抗？看来我不该对你手下留情。”他听见陌生人这样说道，悟空使着发颤的双腿站起来。

“我——”悟空仍然感到呼吸困难，“我不知道你是谁，我更不会跟你走！”他使出全身的力气对这个陌生人说，始终怒目圆瞪。

陌生人抬起下巴邪笑道，“没人会对着你们所有族人的王子这样说话，但你做到了。”陌生人纵容地说道，“反正你也不属于地球，所以为什么这样呢？为什么不跟你的同族一起走呢？”

 _我的同族？_ 悟空困惑地想。

“喂！你什么意思？你为什么要带走悟空，又要带去哪里？”他听到布尔玛在他身后这样叫着。

她在陌生人转头瞪过来的时候瑟缩了下。

“他是一名赛亚人，对于你们来说就是外星人，本来是送来消灭你们的，虽然他明显是早就忘得一干二净了。而我则是贝吉塔， _所有_ 赛亚人的王子。”陌生人——贝吉塔——回答道，并再次向悟空走近了几步。

“现在乖乖过来，否则我保证你挨的下一拳就不会那么温柔了。”

“去死吧！”悟空叫喊着对这个王子击出一发龟派气功。

贝吉塔就像拍开一只苍蝇一样拍开了冲击波，使得大海被击中而爆出层层海啸。

悟空都还没反应过来发生了什么，刚察觉到出现在身后的气息，一个重击就打中了他的脖子，随后一切都陷入了黑暗。

xXx

贝吉塔抓住了这个如今不省人事的少年，没让他倒在沙滩上，并将他翻了个转双臂牢牢抱住了他。卡卡罗特的脸松懈了下来，呼吸也很平稳，但贝吉塔一点都不担心事态反转。在关键痛点上，他从没失手过。

当他升上空中，准备离开的时候，那光头的人类小矮子再次叫住了他。

“喂-喂！不管你是什么东西的王子，你也不能就这么带走他！把悟空还来！为什么你这么想要他？！”

贝吉塔哼了声，低头看着底下这可怜的生物，“如你所见，我就是能。至于原因嘛，你们就祈祷你们永远不会知道好了，因为那意味着弗利萨已经盯上你们了。所以你们就向神明或者其他你们信仰的玩意儿祈祷他会继续无视你们吧，否则整个星球上像你这样的弱者一天之内就会遭到灭亡。”他越升越高，然后背过身。“好好想想吧。”他补充了一句，随后爆气飞走，失去意识的卡卡罗特软在他的怀里。

xXx

那个自称是外星王子的陌生人眨眼间就消失在了地平线下，他的气很快就离远了。

布尔玛跪在了地上，眼睛迅速湿润了起来，“不可能。他——他就那样带走他了。我们什么都做不了！”

克林同样也倒在了地上，双手绝望地握紧。“即使是悟空也没法……可恶！”他一拳砸在了地上，双眼紧闭。

他们身后的武天老师则在对峙中一直保持安静，他本可以在一开始就告诉他们无能为力的，但他也不想因惊慌失措而错失任何信息。“真的太糟了，考虑到那个男人是个外星人，他很可能很快就会带着悟空离开这个星球……但我不确定我们是否有办法阻止这一切发生。”他忧虑地说道。即使他们追上去，他们也完全没可能击败那个叫贝吉塔的家伙，他真的太强了。

“唔，也许我可以提供一些帮助。”一个低沉的声音毫无预兆地在他们身后响起。

他们都猛地转过身看过去，“比克？！”

比克朝着他们坏笑着，随后慢慢严肃起来，“我说明白点吧，我一点都不在意悟空的安危，但那个陌生人所说的一些话让我有些困扰。我直觉我的 _另一半身_ 也许可以给我们一些答案。”

武天老师和克林保持着防御姿态，他们看到布尔玛第一个踏前一步的时候都震惊了，她擦干了眼泪，直直地看进这个绿色家伙的眼睛里。“那我们还等什么？出发吧。”


End file.
